1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-clogging device for a grinding wheel for removing cuttings from the surface of the grinding wheel during grinding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a grinding wheel has a grinding surface comprising abrasive grains bonded to a base material by a binder. When cuttings of a material to be ground are deposited between the grains to clog the spaces between the grains during grinding, the grinding ability of the grinding wheel is lowered and the grinding wheel chatters which can lead to breakage of the grinding wheel. Accordingly, dressing must be effected when the grinding surface is clogged with cuttings. However, in view of the working efficiency, it is preferred that dressing be effected less frequently.